Mecha-Football Zombie
For other uses, see Football Zombie (disambiguation). (disables) (cannot be pushed) (cannot be pushed when ready to bounce) (cannot be pushed when hiding) (rushes automatically) (can push him back) |first seen = Far Future - Day 13 |caption = Pushes plants across the lawn. |flavor text = Now past his prime, Mecha-Football Zombie is ready to be put back into the game. Until he gets some brains, concussions aren't a concern. }} Mecha-Football Zombie is a mechanized walker maneuvered by a Future Zombie that appears in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He packs one of the highest amounts of toughness, and when near a plant he can push it back one tile, and eventually out of the lawn. Any plants directly behind will also be pushed back, and the last plant on the left of the row will get flung off the lawn. Just like the other machines, he is vulnerable to E.M.Peach which disables him for ten seconds. Description The Mecha-Football Zombie is a bipedal walker with an extremely high amount of health, enough to withstand an instant kill plant (although by this point, few shots are needed to destroy the mech). It is piloted by a Future Zombie. The zombie inside uses a steering wheel to control it and pushes a button to push plants away. The walker is designed to resemble a football helmet as a reference to the Football Zombie from the first game. It has a design of a bone in a cross-like pattern on the top and below the design is a glass window from where the driver can look at the outside. On its side there is a skull insignia with a blue eye and a green eye. On the front it has a facemask with three spikes and grass sticking out of it that's used to push plants to the side. Almanac entry PvP Mode Overview The Mecha-Football Zombie absorbs 2400 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 360, 700, 1040, 1380, 1720, and 2060 shots before dying at 2400 damage per shot. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 13, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, 27, 29, 31, 35, Terror from Tomorrow, and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Steps 2 and 6 Lost City: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8 and "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only in Aloe, Salut!) Modern Day: Days 1, 10, 11, and 33 (portal only in Modern Day - Day 1) Strategies Because he pushes plants across or out of the lawn, you should try to stun him with the E.M.Peach or Iceberg Lettuce right away when he enters your lawn or destroy him with Citron's plant food. Because of this, most defensive plants are useless against him, and Pea-nuts can only attack him, so be sure to put plants near the back of the lawn unless there are Gargantuar Primes on the lawn. This also leaves him invulnerable to Sun Beans, Chili Beans, Hypno-shrooms, and Garlics. Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Phat Beets, Cold Snapdragons and Wasabi Whips are useful against this zombie as he will push them around instead of eating, allowing them to continuously attack him. However, do not put any plants in front of him (a Wall-nut, for example). When the Mecha-Football Zombie pushes the Wall-nut, he will never get close enough to the Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Phat Beet, Cold Snapdragon or Wasabi Whip, thus rendering it useless. In Terror from Tomorrow, several of them appear at once, so usually a Cherry Bomb or any other similar plant will be needed to destroy them. Area splash plants that heavily damages zombies such as Winter Melon is also recommended, not to mention the Winter Melon slows the enemies it hits, though you usually need a few more plants to deal with them. Citrons would be useless since he's a single target plant, and even with plant food he can only kill one, unlike Laser Bean who can severely damage every one in a single lane with plant food. Chard Guards, on the other hand, are excellent in dealing with him. They are able to shove him back before he pushes them (and any other plants behind them), making them a sturdy defensive strategy when dealing with him. Spring Bean is useful too if you need to use less sun or have yet to unlock Chard Guard. However, do not use Kiwibeasts as they need to be eaten to send out a powerful attack. Use Spikeweed or Spikerock (which he cannot push) in conjunction with Chard Guard and other slowing plants to damage the Mecha-Football Zombie and keep him at bay until he breaks down. Primal Peashooter is a good choice as they can keep Mecha-Football Zombies away from your other plants by knocking them out of range. Beware of Shield Zombies as they can block their attacks, unless stunned by E.M.Peach. Area-of-effect plants such as Laser Bean, or Fume-shroom work really well with Primal Peashooter. Cactus is very effective against these zombies as when planted in front, they cannot affect Cacti as they will become a Spikeweed. Celery Stalkers can also allow Mecha-Football Zombies to pass through them and attack. However, be aware of any zombies behind the Mecha-Football Zombies, as the Celery Stalker will be exposed to them. Guacodiles are a choice to destroy this zombie as they will rush immediately as soon as they get pushed by this zombie. Primal Potato Mines can easily take down groups of Mecha-Football Zombies, this being possible because Primal Potato Mines do 2400 damage while the zombie can absorb just the same amount of damage. Avoid using Chompers and Toadstools as they cannot devour Mecha-Football Zombies and will attack them like normal offensive plants. Using their Plant Food abilities against him is also useless due to their inability to consume him directly, though Chomper's bite and knockback can serve as a quick stall and small damage burst in a last resort situation. Do not use Grimrose as they cannot fully drag down this zombie. Using Plant Food against it is also useless as it only deals a quarter damage to this zombie. Also, it is not recommended to use Spore-shrooms against this zombie as they can create more Spore-shrooms even on unwanted spots, most likely the front of the lawn, allowing groups of Mecha-Football Zombies to easily overwhelm your back-most defenses when it reaches the rest of your plants in the lane. Intensive Carrot is also a bad choice as Mecha-Football Zombie can push the front plant on the square where the defeated plant was, preventing you from reviving the plant. In addition, plants that have been pushed out of the lawn by this zombie also cannot be revived. Hypnotized zombies are also useless since Mecha-Football Zombie will instantly destroy them. In Pinata Parties, Mecha-Football Zombies are a big threat, since the plants given can be very weak or poor against them. In addition, parties which have flowers or endangered plants will make this even more of a threat. Try and use Plant Food effects against them to efficiently take them out. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Mecha-Football Zombie, new plant Infi-nut - Far Future Day 13 (Ep.248)|By Trivia *He was glitched in 7.5.1. If he pushed an Infi-nut's forcefield, the game will crash. In 7.6.1, this has been patched. *Mecha-Football Zombies will push plants over tombstones, similarly to how Fisherman Zombie pulls plants over surfboards and how Punk Zombie pushes plants over other plants. The plant will fly over the tombstones and land in the next available space. *He can push the Infi-nut's force field, destroying it instantly and pushing the Infi-nut to the left if he is on a row where Infi-nut is. Otherwise, he will just push the force field. Till today, he is one of the few zombies that can do so. Others include Dr. Zomboss and the Turquiose Skull Zombie (laser). *His Almanac entry suggests that he used to play football but has retired at least once, as it says "Now past his prime, Mecha-Football Zombie is ready to be put back into the game." *He ignores Potato Mine or Primal Potato Mine when they are unarmed. If they are armed he will trigger them normally. *Despite the fact that a Football Zombie had more health than a Conehead Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombie has more health than the Mecha-Football Zombie. **This might be because Mecha-Football Zombie's main purpose is an assualt robot that disrupts the player's defenses while Robo-Cone Zombie is better off protecting zombies behind it. *He cannot push a plant that is using its Plant Food ability. **However, this is not the case in the Chinese version. *Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants to the left, while Fisherman Zombie, Qigong Zombie, and QiGong Bronze pull plants to the right. Excavator Zombie uses his shovel to pull plants to the right, but unlike Mecha-Football Zombie, when the plant reaches the furthest three columns from the player's house, the plant will not be flicked off the screen. **If a Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants within the range of the Excavator Zombie, he will throw them back. This can cause an infinite loop where the two zombies bascically do nothing other than pushing plants in a cycle. *Mecha-Football Zombie, Punk Zombie (during his jam) and Blade-Wielding Hero are the only zombies that can push plants. *He pushes any endangered plant along with its "danger tile". If he pushes an endangered plant off the lawn, the screen will still show "The zombies ate your plant!". This is strange because Mecha-Football Zombie does not eat plants. **The game will also say that the zombies ate the player's brains if he does arrive at the player's house, despite being a non-eating zombie. **However, to targets that cannot be pushed, he deals a large amount of damage instead. For example, if a Robo-Cone zombie was hypnotized and the Mecha-Football Zombie attacks it, that zombie will be defeated within a few hits. Caulipower can also exploit this since he can also hypnotize zombies that do not eat plants. *If the player looks closely, patches of dirt and grass can be seen between the Mecha-Football Zombie's spike plates, much like how Football Zombie had patches of dirt stuck in the mouth guard of his helmet in most promotional material for Plants vs. Zombies. *If he pushes a plant with a Guacodile behind him, he will activate the Guacodile, similar to how Fisherman Zombie will activate the Guacodile if he tries to pull the plant. *Blover and Hurrikale can be used to stall him, as it cannot be pushed (or pulled, for that matter). Simply plant it behind the plant the Mecha-Football Zombie is trying to push, and until the Blover vanishes, he cannot push any plants on its row. *He shares the same feet as Harvester Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie, Gargantuar Prime, Zombie King, Surfer Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Troglobite, Imp Porter, Arcade Zombie, and Hair Metal Gargantuar are the only zombies that are able to kill Ghost Pepper (Though indirectly). *In the Chinese version, his Almanac entry does not translate the word "Special" into Chinese. *Since version 1.7.5 in the Chinese version, he got a new attack in PvP Mode. When using Plague Pharmacy, he pulls out a Mecha-Football glove and throws three footballs on three random plants. *Mecha-Football Zombie retains the name of the original Football Zombie, but All-Star Zombie, a zombie based entirely on Football Zombie, doesn't. *The plant before the mold colonies will be kicked out of the lawn immediately when it pushes a plant on lanes with them. See also *Football Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Toy Car Imp Child es:Zombi mecanizado de football ru:Мехо-футбольный зомби fr:Zombie Mécha-quarterback Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombies that move plants Category:Instant-kill zombies